Giant to Normal
by 15sok
Summary: This is from Nanatsu no Taizai. Diane have always wanted to be small and be together with Meliodas. Now is her chance as another mushroom turn her small and could take a while to grow back to normal. I don't own the series or the characters.


On a nice normal clear day in Britannia. The Boar Hat were having a meeting inside their building (minus Diane since she is a Giant and was watching it outside through the window.)

King was leading the meeting and were agreeing to something "so we agree that Ban shouldn't cook food while drunk" "agree" everyone agree, but Ban.

Ban looked annoyed at King "wait a minute bastard, why the hell should I stop drinking while cooking" Ban argue with King.

King look upset "because you were about to cook Hawk and use my jacket as food" King said.

Hawk was shaking in the corner while Elizabeth comfort him "so…so much oil" "there, there" Elizabeth said softly.

Diane sigh and decided to walk out while Ban and King argue.

Diane walk around in the forest while thinking to herself "I wish I could just be small, so I can be with everyone inside the Boar Hat. I wonder what is it like inside" Diane thought to herself until she felt she step on something?

Everyone was outside to set up camp for food "hey, where is Diane" King ask Meliodas.

Meliodas looked around and could not see her anyway "yeah, I don't know what happen to her" Meliodas said.

Elizabeth grew worry "I hope she is okay" "don't worry, she is strong, she can handle herself" Meliodas said which made Elizabeth smile.

King looked around and notice something strange "hey captain, there is a woman running toward us" King told Meliodas.

Meliodas look at the way King is pointing to see a woman wearing a ripped cloak around her body which her legs were shown and she was holding onto it.

Everyone look at the woman and were surprised (minus Meliodas and Gowther) as the woman ran toward Meliodas and hug him!

Meliodas seem surprised at the woman "what's going on" Meliodas say as everyone minus Gowther yelled out "Diane!?"

Meliodas looked at Diane face as she was smiling "yup, is me."

Diane explain how she step on a giant mushroom again, expect this time, it was much bigger. Diane used some piece of her clothes to make a cloak.

Diane end explaining, but was still hugging to Meliodas while the latter looked annoyed "and since the mushroom doesn't last very long, I could do whatever I want for one" Diane said as she continued to hug Meliodas.

King was having a nose bleed due to her outfit "even…even so, you must wear someone better than this" King said while covering his nose.

Elizabeth nodded "Lord King is right, why not you wear some of my clothes" Elizabeth offer Diane.

Diane nodded "that would be nice, thanks Elizabeth" Diane smile which made Elizabeth happy.

Gowther was thinking to himself and was watching Diane new form "but I have one question" Gowther said which Ban stare at Gowther "what is it" Ban ask.

Gowther ask emotionless "who is that naked woman" everyone looked at Gowther surprised "Gowther, this is Diane, remember" King respond to Gowther question.

Gowther stare at Diane longer "the image doesn't match, Diane is thirty feet tall not five feet tall" Gowther said as he clean his glasses.

Diane grew angry at Gowther "why you" Diane let Meliodas go and rush toward Gowther "how dare you bring my height…." before she could finish, Diane cloak fell down as she notice which she froze.

King had a massive nose bleed, Ban was shock, Gowther was emotionless, Elizabeth was covering her mouth, and Meliodas was whispering.

Diane face turn bright red and use Creation to send both Gowther, Ban, and King to the sky "you pervert" Diane yelled in embarrassment as she cover her naked body.

After a few hours, Ban, Gowther, and King were back from the flight while Diane was in the corner froze, not making eye contact with the rest while Elizabeth comfort her "I….will never be able to have Meliodas children" Diane said depress while Elizabeth pad her.

After Diane cool down, she went to the dinner table with everyone "so, how long does this mushroom effect last" Ban was the first one to ask.

Diane thought and spoke "well, normally I would be back to normal now, but somehow I'm not getting any bigger" Diane said!

Gowther used his Search Light on Diane and finish "by your memory of the first mushroom and the second, I could tell that the second mushroom is a lot bigger and stronger looking than the first" Gowther said.

Diane thought of the mushroom and realize Gowther was right "but then what was that" Diane said.

King thought for a moment "well it could be a King Chicken Mushroom. I heard their ability is stronger than ten Chicken Mushroom, but known to be tougher than the regular Chicken Mushroom" King said.

Meliodas spoke up "so you are saying that, Diane could be like this for a while" Meliodas said.

King nodded "I believe so" however, Diane looked very happy and hug onto Meliodas "that's great. I can fill my dream of being small and getting closer to captain" Diane said as she started to cuddle against the annoyed Meliodas as everyone laugh.

After a long night, everyone decided to go to bed as Meliodas went to Elizabeth room (tied up because of Hawk) to sleep in "that was a crazy day" Meliodas said as Elizabeth getting ready for bed.

Elizabeth nodded "yup, but I'm happy that Diane could be small for a while" Elizabeth smile. Meliodas smile as well "yeah, I guess you're right. Anyway, isn't it time for our role playing" Meliodas smile as Elizabeth sweat drop.

Before Elizabeth could answer, Diane open their door and saw Meliodas and Elizabeth "oh, hello captain and Elizabeth" Diane said.

Meliodas and Elizabeth saw Diane at the door "hello Diane, what are you doing here" Diane started to blush with a smile "well, since I'm small for now, I have always wanted to do this" Diane said as she jump onto the bed.

Diane grab hold of Meliodas and put him onto her chest "I have always wanted to sleep next to captain, so now I can do it" Diane said happy.

Meliodas seem annoyed "Diane, this bed is kind of small, I don't think you could annoyed Elizabeth" Meliodas said.

Elizabeth started to shake her head "no, no is alright, I don't mind at all" Elizabeth said as it made Diane happy "yes, I can sleep next to captain for a whole night" Diane said as she held onto Meliodas as she go to sleep.

Meliodas thought for a moment "I wish I could break free of those rope."


End file.
